Hell Hall
Hell Hall is a location in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. It is the former manor home of Cruella De Vil (and home of the De Vil family) located in Suffolk, England. History There was originally going to be a castle; however, this never came to fruition when the first DeVil went insane and vanished. The house got its name from many chaotic parties. Cruella De Vil took up residence at Hell Hall with her henchmen Horace and Jasper. After her defeat, it was bought by the Dearly family. Appearances Novel In the books, Hell Hall is said to look "like an ugly face." Backstory suggests that the De Vil who originally owned it rented it to build it into a castle, but it's said to have gone mad before it came to tuition. Word says when a mob came after him, he took off into the night with some claiming he had taken the form of a De Vil. Horace and Jasper Badun sleep on mattresses in the lounge and spend most of the day watching television. The Dearly's buy the manor, once the Dalmatians return and it's renamed back to Hell Hall. Animated Films In the animated adaptation, the property is only referred to by name from Sgt. Tibbs, claiming to have heard puppy barking at "Hell Hall." In the movie, Jasper and Horace bring Pongo and Perdita's puppies along with 84 more puppies bought from the pet shop to stay for the evening. Not much is mentioned about the backstory of Hell Hall, but Colonel does bring up that nobody has lived there for years, and there were rumors about the mansion being "haunted, or bewitched, or some such fiddle faddle." This de Vil mansion looks like its counterpart in the novel, but unlike the books, the Radcliffes/the Dearlys do not move there in the second film, instead preferring a farm. Television Series Hell Hall is omitted and replaced by Villa de Vil, located next to the Dearly Farm. The house has a more castle-like appearance and is enormous. Whilst the main halls and rooms are shown to have red walls and checkered flooring, it contains a vast number of rooms such as Cruella's office, a couple of bedrooms, a basement, an enormous wardrobe, a laboratory, various bathrooms, a gym, a sauna, a dining room, a family portrait gallery, kitchen and lounge. The exterior has a lawn covered with multiple of statues and a swimming pool in the shape of Cruella's face. Video Games In the video games, Hell Hall is referred to as "DeVil Manor." In 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor, Whizzer and Patches escape from the library and explore the rooms, trying to find an escape route. These rooms include a foyer, a hallway, a kitchen, a dining room, Cruella's childhood bedroom, a master's suite (with bathroom), the bedroom of Cruella's Nanny, and a drawing room. If Whizzer and Patches make too much noise, and can't find a hiding space in time, Horace or Jasper throws them into the game room. This room offers one method of escape, along with a pipe from the roof (which you can gain access to via the attic). Once Cruella is defeated, Roger and Anita move into the manor. In 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook, the first time that the player sees the manor is during the "Twilight Bark" page, where if they click it, an ominous moon rises and bats fly from it. Players can then help Kipper unlock the gates to the manor by deciphering the animal noises to type in the password. Once inside, Kipper and the players search for the Puppies, searching old bedrooms, the library and attic, looking for clues that the Puppies give, unlocking secret passages along the way. The Pups sing a song, "Chooky Creepy Place," whilst inside the manor. In 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, Sgt. Tibbs is sent by the Colonel to guide Domino and Oddball through the area. Horace Badun is dozing by the television (which will show a screenshot of a newspaper from the "animated film" if you bark at it). Tibbs sabotages the clock to make a loud noise that would wake Horace, before the player Dalmatian leads him under the chandelier (which Tibbs proceeds to drop on him). As the Pup explores the manor, they can find hidden rooms behind portraits or push the desks to make them move. Category:Buildings Category:Places Category:Villain's lair Category:Hideouts Category:Earth Locations